


嘔吐物

by Cheerful_af



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Drug Addiction, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerful_af/pseuds/Cheerful_af
Summary: 記者問他們什麼能夠代表滑結，Jim Root作答前回想起一些不該想起的事。





	嘔吐物

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇的時間大概是錄iowa（專輯）到巡迴期間。裡面用藥後的情況啥的都很扯淡沒做太大考究，只是篇PWP別太介意（心虛）。Jim左Cor右。

00.

⠀⠀不對，Jim Root想。啥都不可能代表滑結，但嘔吐物或許可以。人要把那些不該被吸收的嘔出來，一切才得以好好運轉。你可以說它噁心，但這是事實。他有時覺得Clown準備的那隻臭鳥屍是為了讓他們嘔出前一晚瘋狂派對上的酒精和各種狗屎爛蛋，他們才能用一個乾淨的身體上一個乾淨的舞臺，然後再讓瘋狂把他們和它弄髒。他知道他們的團長有多重視舞臺，舞臺對他而言必須是一塊潔白的畫布，將它沾滿血與汗與唾液後畫作才是完成。但對Corey Taylor而言，舞臺是聖潔的。  
⠀⠀他認為Corey Taylor眼中的舞臺是聖潔的。  
⠀⠀是聖潔的——像他被玻璃碎片劃破的肌膚。

01.

⠀⠀這九人團體還真懂得自娛自樂。Jim看見Ross Robinson丟下這話後走得老遠，不想知道他們的派對上發生了什麼事。但他想為他的夥計們平反，他們再怎麼瘋狂也都清楚自己在幹嘛。Mick又不見了，這是他的堅持；Shawn戴套才搞女人，這是他的堅持；Corey狂灌傑克·丹尼爾但不再碰毒，這是他的堅持。  
⠀⠀不，事實上他們不懂自己在幹嘛。Jim懶得再想，吸收掉啤酒罐裡的最後一滴酒精，疲憊地瞄向Corey Taylor。他已經開始討厭這張專輯，他很清楚，最終所有人都會討厭它，他只是現在比較清醒而已。就算《Iowa》成為世上最好的金屬專輯，他也會他媽的痛恨這張專輯直到進棺材。  
⠀⠀他開始想念以前在馬利布錄專輯的時光，他們那時更年輕，還不懂啥是成功，Ross逼他們晨跑，用平底鍋打得全團乖乖起床錄專輯、寫歌。而現在全世界都在他們耳旁，催眠似地告訴這個樂團他們會成為最好的，Ross快管不動他們了。他知道成名對這群年  
毒蟲酒鬼來說會是什麼，是瓦解的開始。操蛋，Corey朝他走過來了，他不該看他的。  
⠀⠀「嘿，Jim……」  
⠀⠀他們的frontman倒在他身上，作嘔幾次，開始將稍早的麥當勞混著傑克·丹尼爾全吐進他的牛仔褲裡。在Jim Root那連續五聲足以掀開錄音室屋頂的Fuck以後，照顧這個大麻煩似乎成了他的責任。

02.

⠀⠀Jim Root清掉錄音室裡所有嘔吐物和保險套後，用盡全身力氣將這個白痴扛回飯店，很是氣惱。他覺得自己無辜到極點，但大家只在乎粉不在乎命，他不扛誰來扛。Corey的房門鎖著。他將醉漢搬進自己的房間，開燈後看見自己與對方身上有多狼狽噁心。Jim將他扔在椅子上，自己換了套衣服，才回來換下他的。  
⠀⠀「下不為例。」他嘆口氣看著Corey Taylor手臂上最深最深的傷痕，將床讓給他。

03.

⠀⠀Ross隔日請他喝啤酒。

04.

⠀⠀專輯發售了，他們開始巡迴。  
⠀⠀他靠在門板上抽煙。Corey Taylor幹得太專心以至於沒有發現他。  
⠀⠀他說了幾次下不為例？這回他不會再說了，因為該有個女孩帶他回家。他閉上眼聽那女孩叫得站街似的，聽歡愉之下的水聲包圍著三個人，聽Corey Taylor對女孩說情話的嗓音鑽進自己耳裡；想像他的皮膚，想像他的眼他的唇，想像他身上的酒臭味，想像他沒品味的刺青……他戴著乳環的乳首，他自殘的傷和濺滿錄音室的血，他瞪視歌詞的臭臉，他只出現在夢裡的笑臉。年輕吉他手開始覺得自己有病。  
⠀⠀噢、啊、Corey，再操用力點，啊。  
⠀⠀媽的，他硬了。

05.

⠀⠀「你的女孩呢？」Jim Root揹著他醉醺醺的frontman，打呵欠。凌晨兩點半，簡直瘋了，明晚還有演出。  
⠀⠀「誰？」  
⠀⠀「你大概十點在後臺幹的女孩，我以為她可以送你回去。」  
⠀⠀「你……」他打了個酒嗝，「怎麼知道？」  
⠀⠀「因為你們操他媽幹得那麼大聲。」  
⠀⠀「……別生氣。」  
⠀⠀「她呢？女朋友？還是只是粉絲？」  
⠀⠀「隨便。」他將腦袋往Jim的背上蹭，Jim知道他快睡著了。  
⠀⠀「我吐她身上了，毀了。」今日最後一句話。  
⠀⠀床仍舊讓給了他。而他已經懶得告訴不省人事的Corey這下不為例。

05.

⠀⠀在離開LA前樂團得到幾日假期，除了Mick Thomson以外他們全體都聚在某間小酒吧開派對。  
⠀⠀Jim Root因為頭暈離開了室內，這讓他後悔不已。他不應該來，他不適合這種鬼地方；他不應該到室外，他應該看著他的frontman。  
⠀⠀他只記得進屋後的景象是Shawn和Paul嗑得正浪，Joey已經躺在沙發上沒人知道他是不是嗑掛了，然後他們要Corey別浪費任何一排粉。  
⠀⠀他早該知道放著他和這群junkie在一起遲早會出事。

⠀⠀「什麼叫在LA就要抽快克？操你的，你還沒抽夠嗎？你18歲前還沒抽夠嗎？」Jim從沒想過他會對任何一個團員說這種話。說真的，其他人嗑掛了他也不想管，他懶得在乎，反正專輯已經發售了，一切似乎都可以結束了。  
⠀⠀那裡的女人說他在吸完那排粉前就抽過快克菸了，天知道他吸了幾排，而且還喝了不少。他發誓過他戒乾淨了，但現在的他除了冒冷汗外卻沒別的回應。所有人都讓Jim別叫醫生，說他會自己醒過來，說這是小事，說找醫生便會引來媒體，只會把樂團搞砸，Jim不知道該不該信。  
⠀⠀床依舊讓給了他。

06.

⠀⠀Jim終於抽光他兩天份的菸，要命，他想。  
⠀⠀他強迫自己不去看Corey他媽的Taylor，而是靜待他叫自己的名字。他擔心他到了喪心病狂的地步。Jim待在電話前，來回踱步著思考要不要叫醫生，反正滑結這個名字已經夠臭了，他覺得再臭一點也沒關係。  
⠀⠀他逼自己冷靜下來，但他不能抽再多了。幹他媽的……幹他媽的他只能拿出吉他不插電開始亂彈，音階、和弦，他彈了古典樂手要練的所有垃圾但還是沒有覺得自己得到淨化。媽的Corey什麼時候才會起來。  
⠀⠀「Jim……Jim motherfucking Root！」他彈了無聲的吉他接近三十分鐘才等到這聲吼叫。  
⠀⠀Ok他的frontman學會在這種危機感十足的時候像在臺上那樣大吼了，蠢得要命。他放下吉他，快步衝進讓給了Corey Taylor的寢室。  
⠀⠀「我在。」他打開燈，Corey躺在床上，無法靠自己的力量起來。Jim坐在床邊，示意他躺好，他才稍微聽話點。  
⠀⠀「水……水。」  
⠀⠀Jim嘆口氣起身，倒了半杯水後他聽見不祥的噪音，立刻回到寢室。Corey Taylor已經把他的房間搞得像被掃射過一樣。至少檯燈已經砸壞了。  
⠀⠀「現在是凌晨三點，Jim Root你他媽……」Jim將房門關上，太棒了他們吵醒隔壁的Mick了，他又失去一次彈主奏的機會了，因為他吵不贏，Mick會說你上次他媽吵醒我了（完全無關）。  
⠀⠀「幹他媽的……」Jim放下水杯，上前扶起Corey。  
⠀⠀「Jim……我好熱……」這讓Jim Root找到他起身的原因。他只是要引起自己的注意而已，媽的室內已經很冷了，他自己調的冷氣他當然知道。他甚至冒著被Ross痛罵一頓的危險替他開冷氣。  
⠀⠀「幫我。」他把這個麻煩扔回床上，但麻煩本人還在碎唸。  
⠀⠀「Jimmy，拜託。」  
⠀⠀「什麼？你要幹嘛？」  
⠀⠀「陪我。」  
⠀⠀Corey Taylor真的不清醒到極點了，他第一次聽到他的frontman說那麼Gay的話。Jim知道Corey Taylor一喝醉總不甘寂寞，但他從來沒讓自己留下來陪他，或許是快克菸讓他太嗨了。  
⠀⠀Jim讓他等等。  
⠀⠀他帶著吉他回來，坐在離床一公尺的木椅上彈著。Corey Taylor死盯著他，似乎要說什麼但又不開口，Jim只好極力無視。  
⠀⠀「Jim……幫我。」他終於開口。  
⠀⠀「幫什麼？」他嘆口氣，想或許是要替他關燈。  
⠀⠀「我……勃起了。」

07.

⠀⠀GOOD LORD PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS.

08.

⠀⠀他扔下吉他上了屬於他的床，褪下Corey的牛仔褲，心想還真是一切都搞砸了。  
⠀⠀擼出來，到此為止。他把這個口令在心裡重複上千次，才將那層內褲也褪下來。性器跳了出來，看上去可憐兮兮。  
⠀⠀他將手覆上去緩緩擼動，燈光沒有熄掉。他知道Corey Taylor的皮膚有多他媽白，以及他舒服的低吟有多他媽甜美。意識到這件事時，他已經在親吻他的大腿。但他不想結束，他不想結束。  
⠀⠀真正的下不為例。  
⠀⠀「天……你不需要吸……噢操……」  
⠀⠀媽的他覺得自己喪失理智了。  
⠀⠀他含住那跳動的柱體，技巧極差地只是胡亂吸著。他像在汲取什麼，像沒有那根屌他就活不下去一樣地吸著。Corey Taylor終於將自己的臉全覆蓋住，他不想讓Jim看見他這副德性，他太爽了。  
⠀⠀Jim的動作粗魯的不行，面對一個失控的junkie他不認為自己該多溫柔。而且Corey Taylor射了，味道很他媽腥。他將放在床頭的半杯水拿來漱口，吐在絨布地板上。那杯水最後的功用令他笑出來。  
⠀⠀「我能不能操你？」  
⠀⠀看來Corey Taylor的理智也掛了，他居然點頭。

09.

⠀⠀Jim Root褪下Corey Taylor的T恤，心裡已經沒有一絲歉意或掙扎。他們只是在索取彼此想要的，如此而已。  
⠀⠀他的肌膚露出來，Jim親吻它如同珍視什麼寶藏。那是他的寶藏，他的frontman給他最聖潔、珍貴的回禮。他不知道今晚過後誰會承認這件事，這讓他瘋了似的想愛惜每一吋雪白，這對Jim Root而言，意義早已超過慾望。  
⠀⠀「嘿。」Corey敲他的腦袋，「到底要不要操？」  
⠀⠀「媽的。」他看著男人狡黠的笑，吻他的唇，甜的。他摸索著自己房裡為了幹哪個女孩而準備的潤滑液，想著自己已經搞上了整個LA最甜美的人（甚至不是本地人）。  
⠀⠀那罐潤滑根本沒用過，他將它開封，倒了一些到手上，開始撫摸Corey的穴口。這在很多方面來說都是第一次，他得克服這股緊張感。  
⠀⠀他緩緩地將手指插入那個未開發過的穴。好事是Corey適應的很好，到第三根手指時，Corey婊子似的扭起腰來。操，Jim硬得發疼。  
⠀⠀「Jim……我、可以……噢操！」  
⠀⠀Jim Root已經沒有耐心了，他忍耐太久，從太早以前就忍耐著。他將他可悲的老二擠進早被手指磨得通紅的穴，耶穌基督啊他吸得好緊。他緩緩的每一次抽動都可以聽見Corey Taylor該死甜膩的呻吟，他多想擁有這個一輩子。  
⠀⠀「嗯……啊……你可以……」  
⠀⠀「可以什麼？嗯？frontman？」他將腦袋埋進Corey耳旁，舔舐他發燙的耳垂，噢他熱愛這麼捉弄他。  
⠀⠀「啊、再……」Corey將臉撇開，他意識到自己會因為這個而絞緊了，媽的太辣了，Jim想。  
⠀⠀「像那個女人一樣？操得用力點？」他的主唱真是個騷貨，所以他要他自己說出口。  
⠀⠀Corey瞇著眼用力點頭，但這不夠。  
⠀⠀「說給我聽？」  
⠀⠀「Jim、啊……」他將自己的臉蓋起來，老天，Jim覺得自己過分又天才，真他媽天才，「Jim、操得用力點……」

⠀⠀哦操操操操操他媽的過頭了——Corey Taylor感受到那根巨大的東西在裡頭亂撞，他不該高估自己的。他聽得到自己淫蕩的叫聲，媽的他差點以為自己是站街的，這太誇張了。  
⠀⠀「啊啊啊幹——Jim、Jim、Jim、太、嗯啊啊——」操他不說話了，他不求饒了，他不開口了，操他媽的他在猜他的威士忌被下過藥，他不可能這麼淫蕩，像個媽的女人。  
⠀⠀Jim很顯然也不理會他的求饒。他射出來的那刻，唯一在腦海裡浮現的狗屎想法就是自己似乎玷汙了他聖潔的寶藏。但他喜歡這樣，他們不適合那種東西不是嗎。  
⠀⠀隔天Jim清理完房裡的嘔吐物（絕對來自Corey Taylor）才出房門，Mick卻用極煩人的眼神直盯著他們。

10.

⠀⠀「舞臺生活足以代表你們嗎？或者有什麼足以代表滑結？」這是他一生聽過最操蛋的問題了，Jim想。  
⠀⠀「舞臺對我而言很重要，它讓我找到活著的意義，但我想它不能代表我，更不用說滑結。能代表滑結的東西……不，我想沒有，我們九個的答案應該都一樣，我不知道有什麼能代表我們。」Corey Taylor對女記者說道。  
⠀⠀「Jim，你怎麼想？」  
⠀⠀「沒有。或者硬要說的話，嘔吐物。」

11.

⠀⠀他知道Corey Taylor酗酒不會沒有原因。他一開始為了沒有舞臺而喝，後來為了習慣而喝，有段時間甚至為了嘔吐而喝。以前對Jim Root而言，舞臺只是證明自己的途徑，但現在似乎成為拯救他的frontman那樣聖潔的東西。他不知道要對這段回憶做什麼結語，總之，這段不該被想起來的回憶僅致聖潔的舞臺、聖潔的嘔吐物和聖潔的Corey Taylor。操。

-Fin.


End file.
